Aiming for the Unstoppable Future
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Ranamon has a new favorite song, and Mercurymon seems to like it too! Mercury/Rana


Aim for the unstoppable future,

**Author's note:** Hey, I've loved Digimon since it first aired on Fox about…hmm, about nine years ago? Eight? But this is the first fic I've ever written for it, ya see, after the fourth season ended, Digimon moved to a channel my house didn't get, and the next five (?) years I had new fandoms, and only recently, my sisters and I were watching episodes that we taped and suddenly Digimon has taken over my mind again and I just had to write this fic, and more may be coming. The song is "Aiming for the unstoppable future", which was the opening song to another anime I like "Magic Knight Rayearth", these are actually translations (Not sure how accurate they are but their pretty all the same) because the English dubbed version of the song was _horrid_! They butchered a perfectly good song! Also I don't quite know how to do Mercurymon's medieval/Shakespearian accent so bear with me if something is not right.

**Warnings: **Frontier,Mercury/Rana and singing. This story is set after the Digidestined arrive, but before they have gotten all their human spirits, thus before they even know about the Dark Hybrids.

**Disclaimer:** I own what everyone else owns; toys, movies, tapes and fantasies. -Sighs-

Aim for the unstoppable Future

"I always cleared impossible hurtles, just by refusing to let them stop me," Ranamon sang cheerfully, "But whose fault is it if it's still not the best I can do?"

She dived under the water and hummed to herself a bit. She came back up and started the next verse. "Aim for the unstoppable future, and embrace the unyielding…" She paused when she noticed that a second voice had joined hers. Well, Mercurymon wasn't _singing_, just humming. She smiled; it was always nice to see Mercurymon do something other than scheme.

"Tis a lovely song." He commented after a moment of silence.

"I know sugar," Ranamon relied with an almost sing-song tone, "It's my favorite!"

"Doth thou wish to continue?" Mercurymon asked.

Ranamon thought for a moment, "Depends," she said at last, "are ya gonna hum or sing along?"

"Hum," he replied, "Thy dost not have quiet as lovely voice as thou," Ranamon blushed at the compliment "and thy dost not know the lyrics either." He finished.

Ranamon swam over to the side of her pool so they could talk, "I can teach them to ya Y'know." She said.

Mercurymon stayed silent, Ranamon climbed out of the pool and walked over to a nearby table, beckoning him to follow, where she got out a pen, some paper and began to write down the lyrics to the song. She barely got the first verse written before Mercurymon's hand touched hers.

Surprised she jumped and moved her hand away, "Whoa, there sugar! Wha'cha ya think ya do 'in?"

"Correcting Thine spelling errors." Mercurymon explained taking the pen out of her hand and scratching out the word 'unstopabul' and replacing it with 'unstoppable', Ranamon noticed (with slight jealousy) that his hand writing was quiet elegant for a man's.

"Oh." She said taking the pen back and continued to write out the lines for the song, every once and a while Mercurymon would take the pen and rewrite a word she had spelled wrong. Admittedly Ranamon had spelled one or two (Okay a good half of them) wrong on purpose, to see if Mercurymon would catch it. Which he did, and Ranamon found herself delighted whenever Mercurymon touched her hand to take the pen. Finally, they had finished the song and Mercurymon took the paper and read over the lyrics.

"_Aim for the unstoppable future,_

_And embrace the unyielding wish."_

"_The color of the sea is being dyed crimson._

_In free-fall… (No gravity condition)_

_I want to be swept away by the wind like this."_

"_I always cleared impossible hurtles, _

_Just by refusing to let them stop me,_

_But whose fault is it if it's still not the best I can do?"_

"_Aim for the unstoppable future,_

_And embrace the unyielding wish._

_I'll hold the unfading colors of my hearts map up to the light."_

"_How long do I have to cry before I see tomorrow?_

_The lonely night…The day I first felt my limits._

_Surly, falling in love is like a blink, a momentary passion,_

_But on the hilly road that leads to love, I want to remember my strength." _(Ranamon's favorite verse.)

"_Dreaming of an unstoppable future, I closed my mouth and my eyes gleamed,_

_But I was able to see a kindness that was much bigger."_

"_I always cleared impossible hurtles, _

_Just by refusing to let them stop me,_

_But when ever I stand at the starting line, I get scared."_

"_Sketching an unstoppable future,_

_Stretching my arms out and opening my heart."_

"_Aim for the unstoppable future,_

_And embrace the unyielding wish._

_I'll hold the unfading colors of my hearts map up to the light."_

He finished reading and looked at Ranamon.

"Will you sing with me?" She asked hopefully.

"In a moment," Mercurymon replied, "But before that thy have another idea." Ranamon was going to ask what he was talking about when he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip.

"Wanna dance?" Ranamon asked excitedly, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Not this time Sugar!"

"No, but thy knew thou wouldst do that." he answered. Ranamon pouted slightly having figured out she was just played, but then gave Mercurymon a forgiving smile and kissed him.

It was a little awkward at first, seeing as Mercurymon's lips were flat against his face, but after a few moments of shifting around their lips were able to rest comfortably on the others. This was a rare moment when they could be alone together. Ranamon was almost constantly being hounded by squawking fans and Mercurymon was usually on his own coming up with brilliant battle strategies. Often times too, when they were alone their opposite personalities (Ranamon being temperamental and impulsive, while Mercurymon was guileful and sometimes verbally abusive) caused them to argue bitterly, but in the end perhaps it was that difference that attracted them to each other.

Mercurymon put his arms around Ranamon's back to keep her from slipping off when the kiss broke. "Thou hath the most beautiful eyes," he whispered gently as he stroked the black markings beneath her left eye "the color the sea turns once the sun itself kisses its surface."

"Ya smooth talker." Ranamon giggle tracing his lips with her finger. "Ya can be really sweet sometimes Sugar."

"Indeed 'sugar'." Mercurymon replied mimicking her favorite term.

"Hey now, if thy ith gonna do that then thou wilst too!"

Mercurymon's curved downward in confusion, trying to figure out what she said. Piecing it together Mercurymon corrected her grammar, "There art no words such as 'ith' and 'wilst'. Thou must use 'thy' when referring to oneself and 'thou' when speaking of others."

"Oh." She sighed having only half listened to what he'd said.

"Ranamon?"

"Yes?" Ranamon gazed at her reflection in his face, she assumed that where her eyes reflected where his were

Mercurymon pulled her face closer to whisper something into her ear.

"Me found Beast Spirit!"

The two of them looked down to see that Grumblemon had come in. He either didn't see they way Ranamon and Mercurymon were holding each other or did not register what it meant, and from the looks of it, Grumblemon had burrowed his way in.

"That's nice," Ranamon said unenthusiastically as she pushed away from Mercurymon's chest and out of his arms, "that reminds me; I still have to find mine."

"Well," Grumblemon continued, rolling his eyes to the side a bit, "me not actually _find_ it yet, but me know where it at."

"Marvelous." Mercurymon told him with just as much excitement as Ranamon had. Speaking of Ranamon she was headed out the door now, "M' lady," he called after her, "May I assist thou?"

"No sugar, I got all the help I need!" She called behind her, referring to the thousands of fan club members she had worldwide. She hadn't even glanced back at him. Mercurymon's lips twitched in irritation.

Leave it to Grumblemon to ruin the moment.

**Author's end note:** That was really fun to write, please review and don't flame. DIGIMON WAS THE BEST PART OF MY LIFE!!

**VE: **Ahh, yes the old Digimon fandom, how I've missed thee. Seriously Digimon was a major hit in our family, I'm glad Zaerith has finally gone and done something with it. Leave nice reviews or I'll send my Digimon partner after you.


End file.
